


Sakura Says Fuck

by velosarahptor



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, No Spoilers, One Shot, Sakura says fuck in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26129944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velosarahptor/pseuds/velosarahptor
Summary: Sakura remembers how to swear.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Sakura Says Fuck

Sakura Says Fuck

_Sakura remembers how to swear._

* * *

Falling asleep because of a feather doesn’t feel all too different than regular sleep. More sudden, perhaps. One moment, Sakura feels the magic begin to swell as the feather enters her body, then the next, she is somewhere else entirely. Dreams and memories are similar. She never has any recollection how she finds herself in them, and never questions why she is there. The past and future are no longer of any concern, she is simply existing in this unfamiliar moment, and allows the scene to reveal itself to her.

So, that’s how she finds herself a toddler again, running through the gardens with her brother, Touya. They’re playing a game together, and it’s Sakura’s turn to catch Touya before the dinner bell rings. Touya is certainly faster, since his growth spurt arrived first and his longer legs speed ahead of her. But Sakura has a plan. Her brother is playing pretend King today, wearing a long cape to play out his dream of one day wearing one officially. It makes him the perfect target, much easier to grab when she finally gets close enough.

Touya rounds a corner, his cape flipping as he dodges pots of rare desert flowers. Sakura takes the opportunity, reaching out and catching his cape with a strong grasp, pulling him to the ground.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Touya exclaims as he falls face first into the dirt.

Sakura giggles as she flops onto his back, “I caught you! I caught you!”

“It’s not funny, get off!” Touya complains, prying her arms off as he gets up. There’s scrapes on his chin and palms, and dirt coating the front of his clothes. He attempts to brush it off, but his hands sting when he feels the dirt and fabric against his scrapes.

Sakura gets up, and frowns. “I’m sooorry,” she says, watching Touya’s expression carefully to gauge how mad he is.

Touya sighs. “It’s fine. Just try to be more careful.”

Sakura nods, and stands quietly while Touya washes his hands off in a nearby fountain.

“Hey, Touya?” she asks.

“Yeah?”

“What does ‘fuck’ mean?”

There’s a splash of water as Touya suddenly flips around, his face red.

“Don’t tell Dad I said that! It’s a bad word!”

Sakura slowly nods, “ _Ohhh_ , ok. I’ll keep it a secret, if you promise not to tell Dad I tripped you!”

She holds out her pinky to make the promise.

Touya smiles. "Deal!"

Just as Touya locks their pinkies together, Sakura wakes up.

* * *

Sakura’s lying in a twin bed, and she blinks at the sunlight falling over her eyes through the curtain. She hears the familiar sound of Fay, Kurogane, Syaoran, and Mokona’s muffled chatter in a nearby room. With a quick glance through the window, she determines they’re in a cottage, in a small village that appears safe. She sighs with relief, always anxious of the potential danger in new worlds. She rolls out of bed, groggily making her way to the dining room, where she hears the others.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty!” Fay waves at Sakura cheerfully. “We saved plenty of breakfast for you!”

Kurogane grumbles. “We had to fend it off from the bottomless pit, over here,” he says, gesturing toward Mokona.

Mokona huffs, “Mokona is a growing Mokona who needs lots and lots of nutrition, but Mokona would _never_ eat Sakura’s portion!”

Kurogane ruffles Mokona’s head, “You don’t _grow_! You’re still the same annoying manjuu bun!”

“ _Waaah!_ Papa is picking on me!”

Fay waves a spoon at Kurogane, “Kuro-papa, stop terrorizing the baby.”

Kurogane quips back, “WHAT baby? I said that’s an annoying little -”

Syaoran laughs sheepishly as Kurogane, Fay, and Mokona continue to bicker. He smiles warmly at Sakura. “I hope we didn’t wake you up.”

Sakura shakes her head, joining her companions at the table. “Not at all, the feathers make me sleep just fine.”

Syaoran’s expression is relieved. “I’m glad,” he replies.

Sakura blushes after looking at Syaoran’s eyes a little too long, and turns her focus toward pouring herself a bowl of cereal.

She doesn’t know why she didn’t see it before, but more and more she finds herself noticing how kind and gentle Syaoran is around her. He’s always so considerate of her, even more so than Fay and Kurogane, who already treat her so nicely. Then again, Syaoran is polite with everyone, so it’s not as if he’s treating her as special. Now, she’s wondering _why_ she would want Syaoran to treat her as special, and -

“Princess?” Syaoran’s voice snaps her out of her train of thought.

She glances down, and sees the milk overflowing her cereal bowl and spilling out onto the table. Startled, she drops the milk carton, and the rest spills onto the floor.

“Fuck!”

Sakura clasps her mouth the moment she says it. The others are suddenly completely silent, and she dares a glance up at them to gauge their reaction.

Syaoran, Fay, Kurogane, and Mokona all stare back with their jaws dropped. There’s definite amusement in Fay’s eyes, but nevertheless, his spoon unceremoniously slips from his hand and falls to the floor.

“ _Pff_ ,” Mokona breaks the silence, and tries to suppress oncoming giggles.

Syaoran continues to look stunned.

Kurogane shifts forward, his eyebrows turning quizzical as he glances between Syaoran and Sakura.

“Hang on...” he starts, voice low. “You kids know how to curse?”

Syaoran’s eyes widen at Kurogane’s sudden interrogation. “Uhhh...”

Sakura quickly shakes her head, waving her hands defensively.

“No no no, I only just remembered how. I don’t think I normally do? I’m so sorry,” she explains, a little panicked.

Kurogane then turns to Fay, and points his spoon at him.

“ _You_.”

Fay’s expression remains amused, and he plants his chin in his hand as he returns Kurogane’s sudden attention.

“Yes, Kuro-daddy?”

Kurogane narrows his eyes. “Don’t call me – anyways. _You_ , when this whole thing started, _you_ told me ‘Don’t curse in front of the kids!’ You made a BIG deal about it!”

Mokona bursts into full blown laughter.

Kurogane points the spoon at Mokona, “You, shut up. I’m not done.”

Mokona’s laughter continues, unaffected.

Kurogane's spoon now points between Syaoran and Sakura.

“Now _you’re_ telling me, you didn’t give a shit this _entire time_?”.

Fay’s grin grows even wider, “I was kidding! They’re teenagers, of course they don’t give a shit!”

Syaoran glances toward Sakura, and she shrugs.

“I mean…" Syaoran says. "If the Princess doesn’t mind, I don’t care, either. You can talk however you like.”

Kurogane throws the spoon into the air, and it clatters behind him. Mokona starts to roll on the table, still laughing.

“So you’re _all_ telling _me_ , that I could’ve been cursing this ENTIRE TIME?” Kurogane’s voice echoes off the walls.

Sakura and Syaoran sink into their chairs.

“Um, yes?”

Kurogane stands up, his chair knocking over behind him. He marches out of the room, and throws open the door of the cottage.

“ _FUCK!_ ” Kurogane shouts into the sky, as if letting out months upon months of holding back, all in one breath.

Fay joins Mokona, bursting into laughter. Sakura and Syaoran find themselves laughing, too. They’re all still at it when Kurogane comes stomping back into the room.

Kurogane picks up the chair, sits back down, and crosses his arms, waiting for the room to settle down.

Sakura wishes they could all keep laughing like this, forever. She appreciates getting her memories back, but nothing is better than the feeling of creating a new memory, like this, together.

Nevertheless, Sakura and her friends settle down, eventually. Kurogane heaves a sigh.

“Kay, now that all you chucklefucks got that shit out of your system,” Kurogane jabs a finger at the ignored puddle of milk still dripping from the table to the floor, “Who the fuck’s gonna clean this shit up?”

There’s a pause, and everyone erupts into laughter all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scenario that keeps coming up in the TRC Discord, so I decided to finally write it down in fic form. Enjoy!


End file.
